Reason why (Fr)
by Adalas - Elie Bluebell
Summary: Traduction – Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Anderson n'avait jamais aimé Sherlock.


**Traduction** : Reason Why

 **Auteur** : Tellytubby101

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, Sherlock est la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. De plus, l'histoire originale est de Tellytubby101.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Parce que même les personnages secondaires haïs méritent un peu d'amour et d'introspection de temps en temps.

 **Note des traductrices** : Nous revoilà sur le fandom Sherlock avec une petite fanfic exhumée du fandom anglais qui a pour POV celui d'Anderson.

À noter que nous n'avons pas eu de réponse à notre demande de traduction. Si jamais l'auteur souhaite que nous retirions cette traduction, nous le ferrons.

Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une agréable lecture ! :)

* * *

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Anderson n'avait jamais aimé Sherlock.

Jonathan Anderson avait rejoint l'équipe de médecine légale pour deux raisons : la première étant sa fascination pour la science et la criminalité, la seconde étant qu'il avait l'impression qu'en faisant ce travail, il pourrait vraiment aider les gens.

Il avait rapidement appris qu'il se souvenait davantage des fois où il _n'avait pas pu aider_ que les fois où il l'avait pu. Voilà ce à quoi se résumait sa vie : à ces instants d'échec dont il se souvenait.

Pour sûr, Anderson se souviendrait clairement de cet instant.

Au sens technique du terme, Sherlock n'avait peut-être pas tué cet homme mais il avait contribué à mettre en place cette scène de crime.

Anderson baissa les yeux sur le corps du vieil homme - identifié comme étant Jeff Hoppe - et observa la mare de sang répandue sur le sol qui l'entourait. Ça allait laisser une marque. L'école allait devoir être fermée tandis que les rumeurs sur le meurtrier qui avait été tué ici circuleraient.

 _Meurtrier. Tueur en série_. On ne pouvait nier l'évidence, ce type était mauvais. Indubitablement mauvais. Il méritait de mourir. Anderson pouvait l'affirmer alors même qu'il entendait Sally téléphoner à la famille - deux enfants sous la garde d'une ex-femme - et il savait que, ce soir, ils pleuraient la mort de leur père.

Quelque chose craqua sous ses pieds alors qu'il tentait de se rapprocher du corps sans piétiner la flaque de sang qui l'entourait - malgré toutes les plaintes de Sherlock lui reprochant de contaminer les scènes de crime, leur préservation lui tenait à cœur - et en reculant il vit que c'était une pilule à moitié écrasée.

Cela lui rappela que Sherlock avait failli mourir ce soir. Parce qu'il était d'une aveuglante stupidité. Un putain de junkie shooté à l'adrénaline. Sherlock se fichait bien d'aider les gens. Il n'avait que faire de la science. Anderson, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'équipe, pensaient que Sherlock voulait juste de l'adrénaline ou du moins quelque chose de plus stimulant que des théories et des équations : la poussée d'adrénaline.

Anderson méprisait Sherlock pour son arrogance, son orgueil et sa nature parfaitement égoïste. Il tolérait Sherlock parce que ce dernier était brillant et repérait les détails _ridicules_ et les aidait même lorsqu'il n'en avait pas l'intention.

Puis ses yeux balayèrent le sang caillé sur la poitrine du chauffeur de taxi. Inclinant sa tête, il pensa qu'il pouvait y avoir une empreinte. En observant les alentours, il remarqua plusieurs taches écarlates qui s'éloignaient du corps, comme si quelqu'un avait marché sur le torse ensanglanté de l'homme avant de partir. Aucun de ses collègues n'auraient fait ça. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait fait ça.

Sherlock avait marché sur le conducteur de taxi. Si Anderson avait vu juste, il avait appuyé sur la plaie avec son pied. Il devait y avoir une raison à ça, _il y avait toujours une raison_ , mais Jeff ne devait pas être mort au moment où Sherlock avait fait ça, non, Jeff était _vivant_.

S'il ne s'était pas trouvé sur une scène de crime, Anderson en aurait ri.

Bien que Sherlock ne soit pas un tueur en série et bien que, techniquement, il ne soit pas tout à fait fou (ou un psychopathe), Sherlock Holmes avait torturé et tué Hope avant de le laisser sans un regard en arrière.

 _Cruel. Glacial. Inhumain_.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Anderson n'avait jamais aimé Sherlock.

* * *

 **Note des traductrices** : Pour ceux qui s'interrogent ou n'ont pas tout à fait compris, cet OS se situe à la fin de l'épisode 1 de la saison 1. Le cadavre n'est autre que celui du chauffeur de taxi de l'épisode et comment ne pas oublier ce passage où Sherlock appuie implacablement sur la blessure pour lui faire cracher le nom de Moriarty ?


End file.
